The Howl
by Shuna
Summary: Humans do not treat their own kind well. Furious by what he sees, Fenrir makes a promise to a bound human child who's destiny is war.
1. The promise

**A.N: Response to The Poetry Challenge by sick-atxxheart. I got this amazing plot bunny which refused to let me alone.**

**I am here to learn to write better, and here I get feedback. So please, any mistakes spotted by more experienced eyes, tell me. English is my second langue, so it would be very helpful. Also, constructive critism is apreciated. Well, onto the fics, eh? ******

Disclaimer: I own no recognizable characters.

There they are.  
Those beings who act like they're angelic creatures.  
They scrap onto their own faith in themselves and their powers.  
Or the power of their leader, their sharp weapons.  
I can also see them admiring their relics and smell their incense.

"Wizards." I say and step out of the shadow which kept me hidden from view.  
I see most of them tremble in fear as they discover my presence.  
Then, one of their males stands, stretches out a hand.  
He smiles and tries to lure me in with kind words and meat.  
I snarl to them, telling them that I can be an atrocious beast if I am tested.  
They pull back, frightened by my display.

Only one doesn't pull back  
It's a male human cub.  
He looks at me with bright green eyes.  
I know him.  
He is their saint, their guardian.  
But his eyes reveal that he is no guardian.  
His scar destroys his looks.  
His body is too fragile to fight in such a bloody war as the one which awaits.  
And I can see now that he didn't pull away from me because he's chained like a beast.

I am disgusted.

"Is this how you treat your own?!"  
I yell furiously at them.  
"Are you going to keep him like this until You Know Who shows up, and you can shove the cub in front of him?!"

"It does not matter if I kill him or not."  
The boy speaks to me in my langue after best effort.  
"To them I am an angel of Light, meant to fight the Demon of Darkness.  
They are keeping me until time of battle is here.  
You saw how they reacted when you spoke to them in their tongue.  
They fear you, werewolf brother, as they fear the dark shadows on the wall."

This time I stretch out a hand, in friendship.  
He accepts it with his chain clad arm.  
Something the others humans think is strange and wonderful.  
I hear them whisper to themselves.  
About the strength I put into their cause.  
And the wonderful look it will give them.

And my decision is made.  
"Mine is a place of healing, cub.  
I cannot pull you away from there now, cub.  
But when your chains fall to the ground, either in victory or flight…  
Howl!  
Howl and I'll come to your aid."

And I disappear.  
I must leave the cub alone in his chains,  
Knowing that I cannot break them as they watch their finest weapon carefully.  
But I will always be within hearing range.  
Waiting for a cub's untrained cry.


	2. Sleep

My eyes closed and opened many times over.  
The sun didn't shine,  
the trees were still  
and the wind lost it soft touch.

The chatter of chains replaced the sound of the trees.  
Incense replaced the wind,  
and bright light replaced the warm caress of the sun.

And so, I chose to sleep.  
I slept and slept,  
praying to the Lord of Dreams that this was his creation.

Then, when the battle was there,  
the chains stopped any escape  
as the "Demon of Darkness" was looming.  
He laughed at my captors and offered me escape.

The chains fell to the ground.  
Smells of a foul creature came to me  
And I remembered a promise given long ago in a dream.

But before I could break into a howl he attacked.  
I bit him in his side,  
Letting him know what friends I once had,  
even though I was sure that they were nothing but dreams.

Do!  
Not think.

And behold!  
The stories and lullabies they sung and told by the fire were true.  
The "Angel of Light" has killed the "Demon of Darkness."

Bleeding I howled to the moon and stars,  
telling the living creatures and past friends of my deeds.  
They sung my song of pain,  
echoed my call to the Dream Lord,  
who graciously called another.

"Werewolf brother." I rasped to him as his shadow was there.  
"May I heal now?"

"Cub." he whispered and gathered me up.  
"Time of imprisonment is gone.  
Can you hear the music of the trees?"

"No." I whispered.  
"I have slept for so long.  
I believe it's the only thing I can do now."

"You will only sleep when you need to now."  
He answered and a smell struck me like a knife.  
And once again I fell asleep.

**A.N: Well, I have discovered that people must surly enjoy the fic, or else I wouldn't have four alerts and a favorite already! Therefore, I must thank: **

**frostyhogwarts**

**pacie**

**xochi7**

**and a very special thanks to kagedfox, who graciously put my story on a favorite. **

**I know that reviewing fics can be a scary thing, and I also know that many people alert or favorite because they want to see how the story develops before they tell the author if they liked it or not. I often do the last thing myself, and I am not going to beg you to review my fic, even though it temps me. **

**Well, this was my rant, I hope to see you all soon. **

**Love Shuna. **


	3. The fall of Morpheus' spell

A cub is a fast learner.  
They quickly learn to read others.  
If not…  
They die.

But how does a cub learn when they're chained?  
Not only literally.  
The cub I saved was chained again,  
If he had ever been free.

"Lord Shaper,"  
I prayed when I watched the cub sleep.  
"Do you keep the child in your realm for protection?  
Or maybe it's your minions who keep pets?"  
I howled my plea many times to the moon,  
locked myself away from him when the moon sung it's bloody hymns.

One day the cub coughed.  
He coughed so much that blood seeped out of his mouth,  
And suddenly Morpheus' spell was broken.

"How long did I sleep?"  
He panted.

"Two months,"  
I answered him.

He looked up,  
and closed his eyes.  
"I smell something."  
He sat up, and started sniffing.

I too smelled it.  
"It's New Green, cub."

"New Green…"  
He rose and staggered out to meet the sun.  
"Yes, it's a New Green.  
For the world and me. "

**A., another chapter has been made. I'm sorry about the delay, the chapter should have been finished some time ago, but I have been quite ill lately. I haven't had the energy to do more than replying on the forums and to listen to music. Therefore I apologize about that. And the next chapter will probably also take some time, I'm going to the mountains for a while so I doubt there will be much time for writing. **

**I have to thank these people for reviewing the story**

**Makurayami Ookami**

**kagedfox**

**Tonkswyrda**

**And the anonymous It**

**This person has my story on favorite**

**DragonBloodSky**

**These folks has the story on alert**

**kris21**

**Arinor**

**Little Phoenix93**

**Makurayami Ookami**

**allimaginationnoskill**

**frostyhogwarts**

**kagedfox**

**pacie**

**xochi7**

**A big thank you to you all, it's very much appreciated.**


	4. The Dreamlords gift

A cry of death.  
Someone died not long ago,  
but the cries stayed in the forest,  
long time after the blood stopped running.

I learned much from my werewolf brother,  
but all he knew about the woods wasn't passed on to me.  
His voice was silenced before it got the chance.

And I wasn't there at the moment,  
I was collecting mushrooms and found a headless body when I returned.

Days after the brutish murderer on my savior,  
here was no rest.  
Not even searching for the one who committed the murder,  
because in the end everything die.  
You have no choice there,  
live on or fade away is the way to live there.

Never did I consider too go back to my own.  
I dismissed it from my mind before I truly considered it.  
But the humans knew that I was there.  
Maybe they had heard me as I struggled to hunt for myself,  
Or maybe the tales of my werewolf brother's deeds had spread to those parts.

They called my name,  
hoping I would reveal myself in joy of hearing human voices.

Clad in fur from hunted animals,  
I kept on there.  
Waiting and waiting.  
For what I did not know.

I was supposed to hate them,  
I was human like them and humans hate.  
But the balance in the world kept the hate at bay.  
I wasn't really a human was I?  
They never considered me as one,  
so why was I thinking that I was like them?

"Look at them,"  
my werewolf brother had said once when they had gone up to our den.  
"They are slow.  
All humans are slow both in mind and body.  
You can't teach a human to be fast.  
They need time.  
Rush a human and you might hurt it forever."  
He looked at me as he said it,  
Considering me lucky because I did not die in chains.

So I went further into the forest.  
Walked until my legs could barely keep me upright.  
Where I rested,  
until the next morning.

I hunted,  
preserved the food after best effort,  
and kept going on in my quest.

I heard the werewolves when the moon hone full,  
not mourning over their dead pack member.  
And since I wasn't sure if they knew yet,  
told the free ones the next day,  
those who lived in the forest all year.  
They nodded,  
glad for the information I provided.

But they were not interested in this human.  
Only what I smelled and the truth,  
before I was dismissed.  
I did not care.  
I hadn't found what I was looking for,  
So I did not stay anywhere more than a night,  
sometimes not even then.

And then,  
I found it.  
At the top of a hill,  
looking down at a lake.

I jumped down, flying through the air,  
Landing in the cold,  
cold water.

To my astonishment,  
I could breathe.  
I transformed from human,  
to a water creature playing in the water.  
Water which I had once feared was now something I loved.

Then,  
a transformation of scenery and flesh.  
The wolf ran under the trees knowing just the joy  
and seriousness of the hunt.  
Afterwards it was to play with other cubs.

And slowly  
I felt the ground below me,  
the smell of something new.

The trees were in bloom.  
I had awoken to the spring

To the "New Green".  
And a brother was waiting for me.

"Werewolf brother.  
A shared life is hard when the songs are too loud.  
Will you still have me in your den if I was to be like you?"

He laughed and lifted me up.  
"Cub,  
You will never be anything else than you.  
But if you are willing to be a beast…?"

"I do not consider you as a beast,  
Werewolf brother.  
You are both wolf and human united in one."

"Very well then.  
At next full moon you will sing and dance for life."

**AN: I have to thank everyone for being so patient, and it hurts to tell that I am soon going to Munich, and I'm not sure if there is internet where I'm going. ** **Therefore I have written an extra long piece to you. Though there is no internet, I will bring my computer so I might have tome new fics for you all when I return.**

**You are as always free to ask me questions and offer me critism about this chapter, but it may take some time before I answer you all, so I hope you'll understand. **

**Thanks to the persons who put me on:**

**Favorites**

**CrayonsPink**

**DragonBloodSky**

**Yali**

**kagedfox**

**munchnzoey**

**sarah999**

**Elfin69 **

**Story Alert**

**Arinor**

**CrayonsPink**

**HELLSFLAME666**

**HP Girl 28**

**Kokou**

**Little Phoenix93**

**Makurayami Ookami**

**MaraudersBros4life**

**Yali**

**allimaginationnoskill**

**frostyhogwarts**

**kagedfox**

**kris21**

**pacie**

**xochi7**

**Reviewers**

**CrayonsPink**

**Kokou **

**Makurayami Ookami**

**Tonkswyrda**

**kagedfox**

**Elfinflame69 **

**And I have to thank both Princess Star Neko and Ruby Lunaris who put my story into their C2. **


	5. Chapter 5

They blend,  
they die,  
I watch them from my domain

Cub,  
no revenge.  
Flowers around you smells  
Smell them!  
Listen to them!

Bloodsongs and life are their songs.  
Our lives are short.  
We watch and hunt.  
This is our life.

You have healed by just being with us.

Always remember that.

**A.N: Sadly, this was my last installment. It took time, and after much afterthought about this one, I have decided to include this, last chapter. But though this story is over, you may come over to my other fics, which also appreciate feedbacks. I hope I will see you all in the future; it has been a pleasure to hold this show for you. **

**Love Shuna**


End file.
